pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip To Nevada
Chapter 1 I lay awake, too excited to sleep. I turn over and lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. I glance at the clock. 4:13 A.M. I hear a car drive by, and I wonder where they're going. It's weird, but I always think of that. The only place I can imagine is that they're coming back from holiday... which reminds me, I'm going on holiday soon. Phineas and Ferb have built a plane, and they're taking me, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Melinda to Nevada. They didn't say why, but I told my mom earlier, and she thinks it would be cool if I went, because apparently it's a good opportunity to learn about geography... I don't know. At 5:00 A.M., I will be boarding their plane. 4:36 A.M. I fell asleep for a little while. I feel groggy. I have realised that when it comes to me, power naps don't work. I get up and switch on the lamp, and bring out my phone. I should text Isabella. Me: Are you ready to go? Isabella: Yeah, I can see lights coming from across the street. Me: Really? They're early. Isabella: I suppose they wanted an early start. They always do, Kezia, we both know that. Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep. It's time to leave. I can feel a knot tightening in my stomach, a surge of panic going through my head. I get changed into a dark khaki jacket, matching boots, skinny jeans and an ancient Rolling Stones t-shirt and pick up my backpack. We're only going for two days. Apparently, anyway. 5:02 A.M. I hear a rock bouncing off my window. It's Ferb. There is a voice in my head saying to me as I leave "... What are you doing?! Your family will go crazy! Go back inside! Get into bed! Like, now!" A familiar British accent shouts: “Kezia, get down here!” “Coming!” I shout, running to my balcony, putting my hand on the balcony railing and jumping down to to ground. I land with a thump, and see Baljeet, Buford, Mel, Phineas, Ferb standing above me. They look huge. But, I'm not here to judge the height of people from the viewpoint of someone on the ground. I'm here to go the Nevada, and I still don't know why. Buford has yanked me up by the arm, which kind of hurt, but I can't complain, we have to get moving. When we walked into their back yard, we (or rather, I) found there was a large, round, black saucer, lying right before my eyes. "… it's a ship, right?" I said, just clarifying if it was what I thought it was or not. "Um, yes, it's a ship." replied Phineas, staring at the ship as if it wasn't his own. "… and you built it, right?" "uh… sure…" I was almost certain he was lying to me, but right now, I didn't care. Still contemplating over whether or not he was lying to me, Melinda skipped into the backyard — might I add I don't know where she was before — and her eyes widened as she noticed the huge black saucer lying in the middle of the garden. "Uh… what's that?" "A spaceship." "A ship to take us to space?" "Yeah." "Um… it's shiny…" "Yeah…" Before we knew it, she was running towards the magnificent black saucer, diving head first into the seats, rolling over and landing in a seat, and buckling her seatbelt. "I don't care where we're going, I'm ready to go." If I'm honest, I'm not ready at all. I could see my mum and dad, waking up, seeing the note I'd left behind, panicking about where and why I'd gone. Then again, I'm sixteen — we all are — I'm able to take care of myself by now, no matter what my parents think — or anyone else, for that matter. 6:24 After about an hour or so of preparing the ship, we climbed in and were ready to go. "So… we're going to Vegas?" I asked Phineas. "Um… no… we're not…" He seemed distant, occupied… while in the six years I've known him he's annoyed me immensely, but I still cared about him, and I was worried about what was on his mind. Category:Fanon Works Category:Pages by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ Category:Articles under construction Category:Fanon Works Category:Pages by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ Category:Articles under construction Category:Fanon Works Category:Pages by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ Category:Articles under construction Category:Fanon Works Category:Pages by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ Category:Articles under construction